1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a welding gun apparatus, and more particularly, relates to an improved conduit stop for such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Welding devices in which welding wire, electrical power and shielding gas are supplied to a working area are well known in the prior art. These devices usually have a supply adapter assembly, a quick connector assembly, and a cable assembly connected to the welding gun assembly. Typically, provision is also made for a coolant to be provided and circulated to the welding gun assembly for cooling purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,547, assigned to the assignee hereof, shows such a prior art device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,561, also assigned to the assignee hereof, shows another prior art device.
This invention is designed to be an improvement over the inventions which are the subject matter of said patents. In the devices shown in said patents, a connector plug assembly is provided so as to permit quick connecting and disconnecting to a supply adapter assembly to transfer gas, welding wire, and electrical power to the welding gun assembly.
This invention is directed to an improvement in the connector plug assembly in the form of an integral one-piece conduit stop adapted to be press-fit within the connector plug of said connector plug assembly. Formerly, the conduit stop was made of two parts, one being neoprene for sealing purposes, and the other being of brass material. This two-piece assembly requires extra production steps and is therefore more costly to produce than a one-piece conduit stop. A leakage problem may also be engendered by the two-piece construction. This is eliminated by the one-piece, integral construction conduit stop of the instant invention.